Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 9
Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 9 in Oslo, Norway. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 06, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Feathers" performed by Alida. The entry was automatically qualified and it got the 1st place in the final with 198 points giving Norway their second win in the contest being the first country to win twice and in a row. Hosting the North Vision Song Contest 9 After winning the eighth edition, Norway hosted the North Vision Song Contest 9 in Bærum just outside of Oslo. NRK announced that the ninth edition would be held in the Oslo metropolitan area, arguing that Oslo was the only city with the required capacity, venues, and infrastructure to hold the show. After selecting two candidates for the show, NRK chose the Telenor Arena, situated in the neighbouring municipality Bærum. This arena beat the Oslo Spektrum, the host of the Den Norsken Sangen. Den Norsken Sangen 06 On 21st May, after the results of the first semi-final of North Vision Song Contest 8 in Sarajevo, NRK confirmed the participation of Norway in North Vision Song Contest 9 and announced that a second round of voting would be added in the sixth edition of Den Norsken Sangen. After the voting of the first round was closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. Announcement of the songs started on Saturday, 24th May 2014. The first round was held one day after the final results of North Vision Song Contest 8 and the winner, Julie Bergan opened the show performing "Younger". The qualifiers announcement from the first round and the Gold Final took place on 12th June 2014. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on Monday, 16th June 2014 and Alida was chosen to represent the host country with the song "Feathers". Before Northvision Alida performed at the ninth North Vision in Concert held in Ireland on 2nd July, in order to promote the Norwegian entry. Except of singing the song, she had the chance to meet with the other competing artists, having a very friendly time with Nadia Gattas, the Danish representative until the contest. Norway was ranking high in the bettings odds, namely "Feathers" was placing fourth before the contest. At Northvision performing in the ninth North Vision in Concert in Ireland.]] performing "Feathers".]] Due to the first place in the last edition, Norway didn't need to participate in the semi-finals. On Friday, 18th July, it was drawn than Norway will perform pre-last in the final after Cyprus and before Romania for the final of the 28th July 2014. Norway recieved 198 points, and with this massive score, managed to be the first country to win for the second time and in a row. "Feathers" recieved the biggest amount of points from the United Kingdom, Czech Republic and Latvia. Also, it was close to the record of the most points in the final which was 200 points scored by Switzerland in the second edition back then. "Feathers" met international success, playing in the radio and appearing high in charts. Alida said in the press conference that this win is dedicated to everyone who keeps believing in his dreams, even if they're unlikely to happen; "keep believing, we won't let gravity win!". Voting Norway had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 22nd. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Synnøve Svabø while Line Elvsåshagen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Linnea Dale which came second in the national selection. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 9 Category:NVSC 9 countries